Motor vehicles, and in particular an automotive vehicle, frequently incorporate electronic components, such as an electronic controller, to functionally communicate with various systems in the automotive vehicle. For example, an engine controller functionally communicates with the engine and engine-related systems, while a vehicle body controller functionally communicates with vehicle body-related systems. Motor vehicles also contain other well known electronic components, such as a radio, or a compact disc player, or a cellular phone. With the proliferation of electronic components in a motor vehicle, there is an increased potential for electronic noise or electromagnetic interference from one electronic component to another. One potential path for electrical noise or electromagnetic interference in an electronic controller is through a connector that functionally connects the electronic controller with another component.
Filters and shields are frequently utilized to reduce or eliminate unwanted electrical signals and electromagnetic interference. In one such case, a filtered electrical connector having a die cast aluminum housing is mounted to a printed circuit board, for attaching a wiring harness to the printed circuit board. The die cast housing includes a plurality of compartments, with a filter insert contained within each compartment, for filtering electronic noise. While the filter insert works well, it does not completely shield an opening in the housing for an electrical connector.
As is known in the art, a bussplate is used to commonize electrical current in electrical circuits. It is also known in the art that all electrical circuits must be grounded to a common ground. In an electronic controller, multiple unique internal and external ground interfaces are typically utilized to ground individual components including the connector, filter insert, printed circuit board or housing. For example, a pin may be cast in the housing to ground the filter insert to the housing. A grounding clip may be used to ground the printed circuit board to the metal housing. An external ground, such as a cable, connector may ground the housing to a massive conductive structure, such as the engine. These grounding methods require that the housing must be made of a conductive metal material. In an underhood environment, a housing made from a material, such as a die cast aluminum, may be subject to corrosion. Thus, there is a need in the art for a bussplate that integrates multiple ground interfaces, while providing filtering and shielding from electrical noise and electromagnetic interference within a non-corrosive enclosure.